


When A Stranger Calls

by AmalgamWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis gets his heart broken, he tries to raise his best friend but with the tears in his eyes as he struggles to dial and ends up calling the wrong number.</p><p>Harry had been studying, begging for a distraction when his phone rings. </p><p>Was this fate at play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wrong Number

  
**H** arry was sitting alone in his dorm room, cramming for the finals he wasn't nearly prepared enough for. His roommate and best friend Liam was gone for the evening thankfully. Though if Harry was being honest with himself, he studied better when Liam was around to keep him on track and his mind from wandering off. 

 

Harry's eyes were starting to glaze over. The words no longer making an impact in his fuzzy brains. He was startled from his reverie by the shrill sound of his phone. 

 

          *** ring ***  


*** ring ***

*** ring ***

*** ring ***

 

Harry fumbled with his phone, struggling to answer the call from an unrecognized number.

 

“H-Hullo?” Harry managed to yawn out. 

 

“Zayn! She's gone! She took everything of hers and she bloody left!” A man wailed on the other end of the line. 

 

A frown furrowed Harry's brow as he struggled to understand just what the man was saying. “Sorry mate but you got the wrong number,” Harry told him softly. 

 

“Oh shit. I'm sorry. I can't see the numbas too good right now,” the mystery voice tumbled out. 

 

Harry chuckled internally at the way the strangers voice rolled beautifully. He closed his physics book, deciding the stranger with the sad story and the wrong number was far more interesting. “It's okay mate. Wanna tell me what happened? I'm Harry by the way and could definitely use the distraction from my cramming.”

 

You could almost hear the blood rushing to the strangers cheeks. “I'm Louis,” he muttered quietly. “I'm sure you don't want to hear my pathetic sob story.” 

 

“Well Louis, you would be wrong. I doubt it's as pathetic a sob story as you seem to think and besides, listening to you would be far more fun than studying for my physics exam,” Harry promised him with a smile Louis could hear. “We can always talk about something else if you'd rather.”

 

The crying stopped completely on the other end of the invisible line connecting the two strangers for a moment in time. For once, Harry was glad he'd answered the phone to an unknown number. 

 

“I guess it'd be good to talk about it. Cathartic even,” Louis mumbled. “Her name was Leah. We grew up next door to each other. When we were just shy of 16, she asked me out. For some stupid reason, I said yes. I loved her. I swear I did. Just not the way she loved me. I...I can't love her like she wants. For 6 years we pretended. Pretended we were happy. Pretended we actually wanted to be together.”

 

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. “Why did she leave then? I mean, she faked it for 6 years. Or was it not fake for her?” 

 

Louis let out a soft sigh, thinking of how to respond to that. “I think it was as real as it could be for her...Leah said she'd always known the truth. Even before I did. She said she'd always hoped I'd change, that I'd fall for her instead but I...I was born this way...” 

 

Harry felt his heart flutter for a moment with a hope he didn't understand. It was just a casual conversation with a wrong number after all, wasn't it? “Born what way?” he asked with a casual hope in his voice. 

 

“I'm gay young Harold. Does that bother you?” Louis voice was a little sassy, in a playful way.

 

Harry let out a little chuckle that was most definitely not because of the joy flooding through him. “I should hope not since I, myself, am pansexual,” Harry told him with a smile Louis still couldn't see but could hear. 

 

You could almost feel the glee radiating from the other end of the connection. Maybe Harry wasn't the only one to be happy over this chance mistake. 

 

“So enough about my sad life, tell me about you,” Louis prompted him, curiosity seeping out of the older male. 

 

“Not much to tell. Just turned 19, studying law for some really ridiculous reason, and working as a baker in a local shop. Painfully single of course. What about you?”

 

“Just turned 21 a couple months ago. I'm studying abnormal psychology because I've always wanted to figure myself out. Let's see, I work as a teachers assistant for the local preschool. Obviously, I'm single as well.” 

 

“Abnormal psychology? That sounds fascinating.” 

 

“It is. Law sounds...painful. Sorry babes,” Louis laughed, unable to lie about just how horrid it sounded. “But why are you studying physics if your majoring in law?” 

 

“Actually, it is painful but...yeah. I lied, I'm looking at a physics book but am not anywhere near smart enough or passionate enough about it to really understand it. I'm taking it because my best friend has to and rather than him take it alone, I told him I'd take it with him.”

 

“That's very sweet of you Harry. I don't think I'd sit through such a shit class just for a friend. Then again, you're already studying law so why not add physics to it. So what did you really want to study?”

 

Harry let out a little laugh as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I wanted to study music but I figured I could never make it. Instead I'm here studying to be a lawyer of some kind.” 

 

“What did you want to do in music?” Louis asked, his interests peaked. He had a passion for music himself. 

 

“A singer of course. My best friend Liam and I both wanted to sing but the only way our families would help pay for school was if we would study for their definition of a real career.” Harry sighed, sad that he would never be able to follow his dreams at this point in his life. 

 

“You know, you could study to be a sound engineer. It's a real career that would get you a foot in the door of the music field until you get discovered.” 

 

Harry almost dropped his phone in shock. “Holy shit! Why didn't Li or I ever think of tha?”

 

Louis let out a hearty laugh that was music to Harry's ears before speaking. “It's simple. You are far less clever that I, oh my young Jedi apprentice.”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out, forgetting for a moment that Louis couldn't see him...again. 

 

“This would be so much easier if you could see me. But since you can't, just know that I stuck my tongue out at you,” Harry informed Louis with a teasing lilt. 

 

Louis' laugh was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever heard if he was to admit it to himself. “Let me guess, you have a nice long tongue like Gene Simmons,” Louis joked as he plonked away on his keyboard, trying to figure out his program. 

 

“Oh you know it. It stretches on and on for miles,” he joked, rolling his eyes. He really did have a nice long tongue. He would bet on being able to drive Louis crazy with it. 

 

As Louis was laughing, he noticed that he had a new message on skype. A spark on inspiration hit him. “Hey Harry, got a laptop? With a webcam?” He asked curiously, pulling up to add a new contact.

 

“Yeah I do...why?” Harry responded, a little slow tonight. 

 

“Because, I can see you. With skype.” His grin was large enough to be seen through the phone. He really was curious if this boy looked anything like he imagined with his gravelly voice and sexy little giggle. Harry was feeling the same way about Louis. 

 

Harry little out a happy little shriek, reaching under his bed for his laptop. Opening it, he pulled up skype and waited for it to sign in. “What's your name?” 

 

Louis blushed, muttering into the phone. “LittleLouisPan.”

 

Harry buried his head in his pillow and let out a beautiful laugh. When he was calm enough, he came back on the line. “LittleLouisPan? Have a thing for Peter then?” 

 

“Fuck off Harold. I doubt yours is any fucking better,” Louis growled, his cheeks growing darker with each passing second. 

 

Harry felt his own blush at that. “To be fair, Liam made mine. It's TheHumanCupcake...”

 

Louis and Harry added each other, pulling up a new window and calling. Seeing each other for the first time, neither were disappointed. 

 

“Hi,” Louis said with a small smile.

 

“Oops,” was Harry's response as he dropped his phone from the beauty of seeing Louis' voice coming out of that beautiful mouth. 

 

Louis chuckled as he hung up his phone and watched Harry struggle to pick his up. The phone hand crashed onto the dark blue duvet and slipped to the floor. After a moment, Harry decided to say fuck all to the phone. He didn't need it anyway, not when he had a cute guy in front of him...so to speak. 

 

Harry and Louis continued to flirt until both could barely keep their eyes open. Liam came stumbling in to see Harry curled around his laptop with Louis on the screen doing the same. It was kind of adorable. He let out a low chuckle, ending the call and closing the laptop before covering Harry gently with his favorite knit blanket that Gemma had made him. 

 

  
**T** omorrow was a new day and there was a big surprise in store for two unsuspecting men. 


	2. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of the boys had ever believed in fate but now, how could they not?

Harry sighed, pulling a beanie over his curls. He had class today and couldn't spend his day talking to Louis like he would've liked. Liam and Harry had just emerged from their Physic's class. Liam was doing amazingly well in the class but Harry was barely scraping by with a passing grade.

 

“So he called on accident and you two ended up falling asleep on skype together? Only you Haz. Only you,” Liam chuckled as they walked towards the canteen. They would normally go to a cafe near campus but today neither were feeling up to the walk.

 

Niall caught up and heard the tail end of the conversation. He laughed his bright laugh and slung an arm around both of them. “So Hazza, what do you know about this boy? Where's he from?”

 

Harry hated to admit but that wasn't something they actually talked about. Harry did know that Louis had 4 sisters and once made out with his best friend Stan under the bleachers at the footie pitch when he was 14. “M not honestly sure,” he sighed, figuring he could always ask tonight.

 

“So I have someone I want for you guys to meet...I...started seeing someone...” Niall told them, ducking his head a little. There was a time where Liam and he had thought of dating but hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship, instead they just decided to be friends and nothing more...well almost nothing. The occasional sexcapade really was nothing for a couple of uni boys.

 

Liam smiled, trying to be happy for Niall but...part of him still loved the fool. Part of him still hoped for that one day where they could be together. With a soft sigh only Harry heard because Niall was still droning on about how they met last week and he was mysterious and aloof and they were meeting for lunch in the mess hall and were bringing their best friends for the other to meet and won't you please come with?

 

While yeah, maybe they'd already been heading there for their own reasons, didn't mean it made it any less of an inconvenience. Always the good friend though, Liam softly agreed.

 

Walking into the mess hall, Harry kept his eyes down and his beanie pulled tight. He didn't feel like drawing attention to himself. Between his hair and tattoos, it was rare that he didn't get at least a couple curious glances normally but he beanie and hoodie helped hide him away.

 

“LiLi, Haz, this is Zayn and his friend Louis,” Niall introduces them, causing Harry's eyes to flash up from the message he was typing out on his phone.

 

There he is, mousy chocolate hair with those captivating eyes full of light looking shock and amazement. “Lou,” Harry breathes out like a secret whisper, meant only for their ears.

 

“Harold? My fucking god!” Louis shouted bounding up and around the table to hug Harry tightly. The life ending hug didn't end for a long few minutes as the other three just stood in wonder. “Why didn't you tell me you went to Chelsea?”

 

Harry shook his head with a laugh as they pulled away. “Oi! No. No fair! You didn't tell me either. This is...this is amazing.” Harry couldn't get over the shock that Louis, his Louis, went to the same school. How had they never seen each other around? Never ran into each other? It was simple really. They ran in two completely different circles. Louis with his sporty friends, the arts actors, and the bad boys. Harry with his sweet friends, musical geniuses, and....Niall.

 

And just like that, they fell into each other.

 

A few weeks later, all 5 of them were squeezed into Harry's bed in the dorm room he shared with Liam, watching Love, Actually because it was Harry's favorite and it was his turn to pick. Something seemed off to Harry and Louis though. Niall was firmly planted between Liam and Zayn with a hand on each of their thighs. Liam and Zayn both had their arms around Niall, holding each others shoulders.

 

“Wanna 'fess something there LiLi?” Harry asked with a little laugh during one of the few scenes he didn't actually care for, causing the Wolverhampton lad to jump a little, turning a beautiful shade of cherry red.

 

Liam bit his lip, eyes flashing over to Zayn's. “Well see...we...Niall, Zayn and I...had a long talk...we're kinda...trying this whole...polyamoruous relationship thing...”

 

Louis burst out laughing like it was the best joke he'd ever heard and Harry just sat there completely stunned because he knew Liam, knew he wouldn't joke, not about something like this. Part of Harry was actually pretty damn proud because Liam got his guy. Even if it wasn't just his guy anymore but their guy. Whatever made Liam happy, made Harry happy too.

 

“I'm really glad you finally figured it all out. I knew you and Ni would end up together one day, but I'm glad you have Zayn too,” Harry told him with an ernest smile.

 

After the three went back to Zayn's room, Louis started to kiss Harry's neck. Real Steel was playing in the background, really just to keep their moans from spreading. “I...Harry...” Louis started, voice shaking a little. “I want to make love to you,” he whispered, afraid that Harry would think it too soon.

 

Harry bites his lip, almost unable to believe what he's hearing. This Adonis wanted to have sex? With him? Harry really couldn't wrap him mind around that but fuck did he want it. Harry nodded, pupils blown wide with desire.

 

Harry had never found himself particularly attractive. In fact, he believed that his untamed curly hair and lanky frame worked to his disadvantage. He felt too thin, too tall. Too this, too that. Never enough. The way Louis was looking at him and licking his lips though, made Harry think that maybe, just maybe, he'd been wrong.

 

Louis looked at him with tender eyes and watched as Harry nervously nodded his head once. With practiced ease, he swung his legs so he was facing Harry, sitting on his lap. He leaned forward carefully, capturing his lips. Desire flooded through him as their lips met but he quelled it. This was Harry's first time and he wouldn't rush it. He would do everything in his power to make this memorable and pleasurable for his...boyfriend? They'd never really discussed it.

 

Harry kissed Louis back eagerly, letting his mind loose control for once and just let himself feel. He didn't know if this was a one off thing but suddenly he wanted to feel Louis' hard cock buried deep within himself. He wanted to feel that stretch that his fingers could never quite do.

 

Louis pulled Harry's shirt up slowly, watching as the boys abs came into view with a wicked grin. He wanted to taste those abs, those nipples, all four of them. He leaned over and started at Harry's belly button, kissing and licking his way up and across again and again.

 

Harry was a quivering mess by the time Louis actually started taking his pants off. He knew he wouldn't last long and warned Louis of such. The Doncaster imp simply smiled before taking Harry down his throat. It was with expert ease that Lou managed to take all 8 inches of Harry's meat down to the hilt, humming around it for a few moments before pulling off again.

 

“Shit Lou! Gonna c----ung,” Harry moaned out, trying to warn him before he exploded, little bursts of light popping behind his eyes. He came down Louis' throat in thick white ropes, harder than he'd ever came.

 

Louis swallowed down every drop gleefully. He loved the taste of Harry. He tasted better than anyone he'd ever had before. Crawling back into Harry's lap, he kissed him deeply, letting Harry taste himself on his tongue.  

 

Harry returned the favour with glee, spinning them around so he was straddling Lou's waist. He pulled the other's pants down quickly before grabbing some lube. He'd experimented with his fingers and various candles before so he was praying this woudl go well. Carefully he prepared his hole while jacking Louis's cock. Lubing him up as well, he sat down.

 

The pain was like fire as Louis filled him up. It took his breath away and he had to stop to adjust. Lou's hands rubbed his arms and told him what a beautiful boy he was and how perfect he was and how this was the best thing ever. He kept whispering to Harry and soothing him until Harry could bottom out. 

 

After a few deep breaths, Harry started to sit back up. Only the tip was left in, before he was sitting back down and taking it all again. Whispered words and moans filled the small room as he started to bounce faster, harder. He really got into it, fuckign Lou with everything he had.

 

"Oh fuck Hazza, I'm going to cum," Louis cried out as he got close to the edge.

 

"Fill me up Lou. I need you. Cum for me baby," he purred, bouncing as fast as he could. He could feel a second orgasm of his own building. 

 

Harry clamped down around Louis as his second orgasm ripped through him and that was all it took to push Louis over the edge too. 

 

After they were cleaned up and cuddling under the covers of Harry's bed, Louis looked at him with a smile and a question in his eyes and on the tip of his tongue. "Harry Edward Styles, I think I'm falling in love with you. Would you be my boyfriend?" 

 

"There's nothing more I'd like Boo Bear. I'm falling in love with you too." 

 

They sealed it with a kiss and thanked fate for a wrong number that  could never have went better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it.   
> You can find me over on tumblr at Weightlessmemories.tumblr.com  
> I would love to hear everyone's thoughts!  
> Please leave me kudos if you enjoyed it.   
> It makes me feel like my writing is actually reaching people.


End file.
